Absolute obidience
by pain.runs.deep
Summary: Vampire Draco! Draco unexpectedly meets his soul mate in the halls of Hogwarts after he meets a vampire in Diagon alley and is changed from human to creature. The only thing is his soul mate is none other than Hermione Granger. Jealousy/love/smut
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: JKR owns it all. I just came up with the plot.

"Mate I don't know if you know this but there's a busty women giving you looks over there." Blaise informed me from the bar stools that we were seated at. I secretly glanced in the her general direction and was surprised to see a women with dark features starring straight back at me. I adverted my gaze immediately. Who was this woman? I've never seen her before in my life much less in Diagon alley.

"Who is she?" I questioned Blaise quietly.

"Beats me. Why don't you go over there in make conversation?" Blaise suggested dogishly. I rolled my eyes at him and chanced another glance she was still looking at me with a smile smirk worthy of a Malfoy. I looked back down at my drink and downed it before waltzing over to the mysterious woman.

"Wanna get outta here?" I questioned her boldly as I came to stand in front of her. She smiled broadly at me and stood to take my out stretched hand. I smiled at my own luck as I left a few galleons on her table to cover her tab.

"May I ask the name of such a fine gentlemen?" She spoke her first words to me which were slow and sultry.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." I answered as if it was a test. She was making me nervous. truth be told I had never been with an older woman before and I didn't want to seem childish to her.

"A Malfoy huh? What a pleasure." She smiled to me. I quirked an eye brow at her how had she known about me? Oh well she knew and that was all that mattered at the moment.

"And your name?"

"Oh you wont need to know that my love." Was all she said.

"Wha-" I was cut off by her shoving me in an alley. I wasn't alarmed in the least bit. I mean i've had it rough and all before so I went along with her little act. within minutes her tounge was all over me. licking me tasting me and arousing me. I groaned when she firmly pressed her lips against my collar bone.

"Don't worry love it will only hurt for a moment...I promise."

"What will hur-" For the second time that night I was cut off. I felt a sharp pain on my neck it took me a minute before i had realized that she was biting me. I tried to heave her off of me but to no avail she had a death grip on me and the more i resisted the more it hurt. she snaked her hand behind my neck and held me still. She sucked like there was no tomorrow. then finally it came to an end. She dropped me to the ground and stood over me as if contemplating.

"It's such a shame letting a Malfoy go to waste." SHe said more to herself then to me. I couldn't talk otherwise i'd have a few choice words to this...VAMPIRE! She stared down at me for a second more and then made her mind up. She bit her wrist until there was blood pouring down it then she sunk down to me on the floor and held it to my mouth. I turned my head in distaste. she forcefully grabbed my face and held it still until I drank the serum dripping down my throat. It was a bitter taste. That's all i remember thinking before darkness over came me.

AN: OKay I know it's short but i just needed to get the first chapter out of the way before i continued on with the second. THe second will be more eventful i PROMISE! So please stick it out with me and continue to read!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: JKR owns it all.

I awoke with a start. Where was I? How the hell had i gotten in a alley? And why was I on the GROUND? Wait a minute. Something was wrong with me. Yes something terribly wrong. My throat hurt like there was a flame stuck in it. I had never felt this pain before. It was like I hadn't had something to drink in years. I slowly got to my feet. As I got up i couldn't hold my own weight. I collapsed against the dungy wall next to me. Holding myself up I made my way to the end of the alley. Things were coming back to me now. Being in the bar with Blaise, looking at that woman, leaving with her, then...She bit me.

-Oh Merlin she bit me! SHE BIT ME! She was a vampire and she BIT me! Then fed me her blood. Oh MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN I'm a bloody VAMPIRE!- I was raging in my head. By now i was at the end of the alley looking at the empty streets. MAybe Blaise was still at the bar. That was my chance of getting some help. I hurriedly made my way to the bar only to be met with a closed sign hanging on the dusty window!

"AHRG!" I grunted in frustration. I stood in the middle of the abandoned street and closed my eyes concentrating on my room. THen the familiar tug in the middle of my gut over took my senses and I was landing in my room with in seconds. I landed on my stomach with a grunt. I was still disoriented. As I got to my feet there was a knock at my door. Whipping my head towards the sound it sounded ten times louder then it should have. Was someone trying to knock my bloody door down? I ran to my door and whipped it open revealing my father standing there with a quirked eye brow.

"WHAT HAVE YOU GOTTEN YOUR SELF INTO?" Was his immediate response. I guiltily looked at him with blood shot eyes.

"There was a woman at the alley and she bit me then fed me her blood!" I spat out all in one answer. Luscious sighed in frustration.

"You dumb boy! Do you know what this means? HMM?"

"Of course i know!" I spat back. He gave me a threatening glare reminding me to hold my tongue which i did.

"Not only are you a vampire now but there's no chance of you leading a NORMAL life! You can bloody well kiss your inheritance goodbye!" Was his reply. MY gut sank. I had been waiting for that inheritance since I was six years old. Maybe he was just mad and didn't really mean it. I was yanked out of my thoughts when he grabbed me by the back of the head and forcefully pushed me down the hall way in the direction of the dining room. As we reached the dining room my mother sat there sipping her tea.

"Oh Draco! What's happened to you?" She nearly fell over when she saw me. How was it everyone knew what a vampire looked like except for me?

Three months later.

Today was my first day of seventh year. Summer was over and I had somewhat learned to control my blood lust with the help of Snape. And it turns out my father had been bluffing about the whole inheritance thing.

"Now Draco we will be owling your monthly amount of pigs blood so don't forget to keep up on it. Draco are you listening to me?" My mother was worriedly digging through her purse looking for a handkerchief to wipe my mouth. Apparently there was no amount of embarrassing things my mother was not above. She roughly dragged the offending pink cloth across my mouth as I finished my cup of blood.

"Mother I'm fine." I tried to push her away which earned me a smack on the head from my father.

"We're only trying to help!" Luscious snapped making me straighten in my standing position. We were currently waiting for the hogwarts express to get here. And let me tell you with my new senses I could hear it comming a mile away. It should be here any minute now. Which I was glad of. I couldn't wait to see Blaise and tell him what had happened to me. There was only a few people who could know of this and he was one of them. "No remember no telling people about this little...predicamint." Luscious had reminded him for the tenth time that day.

"Yeah I know, Only Blaise not even the head master cuz he's just an old bat who wouldn't know what to do if a vampire bit him in the arse." I quoted him. He gave me a smug smile as the train appeared. "Well I'm off I'll be owling you. Goodbye." I tried to keep my farewells short for my mother had always been the emotional type.

"Yes well be off then." Luscious awkwardly patted me on the back

"Oh and honey don't forget this!" My mother called after me making me tense. Did she just call me honey in public and quite loudly at that? I turned around and gave her a glare which she met with one of her own. "JUST TAKE IT!" She snapped as she shoved a mug into my hand. I didn't have to open it to tell what it was. I could smell it just fine. It was more of that dreadful pig blood. "Just in case."

"Thanks mum. C'ya."

The train ride to Hogwarts was dreadful as always. The whole way there Pansy was hanging off me trying to get me to go to the 'bathroom' with her. In other words she wanted to shag. It was my fault really. I should have never of shagged her down two years back when we were drunk. She's been on my nuts ever since then. And with my new found senses and all her voice had an extra annoying pitch to it. But I did how ever get to tell Blaise about that night three months ago. He didn't believe me until I took out my fangs.

"Blood hell! So Can you like seduce people like that girl now?" Was his response. I had actually never thought about it before. Professor Snape told me that people would naturally be attracted. That's how vampires stayed so low key. They waited for people to come to them. I how ever was on a 'special' diet as Snape liked to say so I had never really noticed people being attracted to me.

As we got off the train I decided to take my own cart to the castle. It'd give me a minute to relax. Right before the cart was about to leave Blaise jumped aboard.

"You're not getting off that easy!" He smirked at me. "I still have questions." I rolled my eyes but was glad that I finally had someone to talk to about it. The wind picked up and went swishing past my nose. I sat up at the scent. I had never smelled anything like it before. It was the sweetest smell I had ever had the pleasure of smelling before.

"Do you smell that?" I asked Blaise sitting up straighter.

"Smell what?" He asked smelling the inside of his shirt to make sure it wasnt him.

"That...That smell. It's like ripe Mangos and sugar." I tried to explain the smell. I left out the part where It was someones blood I was smelling. Who ever it was was making my throat throb uncomfortably.

"Wait! HOLD THAT CART!" THere was a femmy yell in the distance. I looked in the direction of the yell and my unnecessary breath caught. There in the distance was a petite girl running with a purse. Her brown lock were blown about her face making it hard to see her. She was wearing her school uniform with out the robes making her curves stand out. She had long tan legs, that stopped at a very curved butt that led up to her hour glass like tummy, And THAT led to her ample breasts which were connected to dainty shoulders leading up to a slim neck. My throat hurt now. I was craving who ever this woman was. But not just her blood I wanted her now any way I could have her weather she liked it rough of slow I didn't care I just wanted no scratch that NEEDED her! Snape had warned me about this. He said I would meet someone one day that i would want over everyone else he said it would be the day i met my soul mate. It'd be like no one else existed. And at that moment I was aware of no one but her. As she got closer recognition hit me. It was Granger. Never before did I think that I wouldn't be repulsed by her but now I was intrigued. She looked up as she got the the cart and her smile was instantly turned to a frown as she recognized me. however my interested gaze never wavered. She silently climbed aboard the cart loosing her footing on the step and wobbled about to fall. With lightening speed I grabbed her hand. As soon as contact was made a jolt of electricity shot through me going straight to my undead heart. It was like nothing I had ever felt before...So this is what it's like to meet your soul mate.

AN: Okay that the second chapter. HOpe you liked it. And can someone help me rewrite the summary for this story? I feel as though mine wont catch enough attention. So please help! My e-mail is . And my myspace is www. my space . com / sela angel seeker. BUt no spaces. =]] until next time. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry it took so long. No excuses. Just writers block.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. It's all JKR'S.

As soon as Granger regained her balance she wasted no time snatching her hand out of my grasp. I gave her a questioning look. -had she felt that as well?- I guessed she didn't because she paid no mind to Blaise and I as she took a seat opposite of us. Blaise had never been one to judge people on their blood status, So It didn't surprise me when he shot Granger a flirty smile how ever it did catch me off guard when Granger sent him a shy smile back. It made a strange feeling arouse in the center of my chest. Now I'm not quite familiar with this feeling seeing as I always get what I want; but it memory serves me correctly it was jealousy bubbling inside of me. That shocked me more then both their smiles put together.  
I sighed in relief as our silent cart ride came to an end. Granger was the first one to jump up and start climbing down the stairs. Both Blaise and I tilted our heads to get a better look at her rump only to get caught by an appalled Granger who turned around to grab her forgotten purse. I immediately looked down at my shoe's with a new found interest. I'm guessing she didn't buy it seeing as she turned away with huff.  
The great hall was the most populated place i had been in since my encounter with her: the woman who turned me into what i am today. I had also never felt as uncomfortable being a vampire as I did at that precise moment. Maybe it was all the heart beats I could hear; They sounded like a million drums echoing inside my head, It could have been the intoxicating scent of blood, in particularly one that smelled of mango and sugar. What ever it was it got the best of me. I could feel the tips of my fangs poking through my gums, my throat started to tingle, and a rush of blood gushed to my head making me light headed. Before I could snap and suck everyone dry of their blood I felt a firm grasp on my shoulder. I glanced up to see snape giving me a threatening glare. "Perhaps a walk would help ease your troubles?" Was his advice to me. "Yeah a walk." I replied back in a daze as I got up and rushed out of the great hall. As I left I could feel the confused glance shot at me by my friends. Fresh air washed over me once i was out of the castle. My fangs retracted and I could think clearly. -I guess it's time for my dinner.- I thought to myself. I quickly made my way to the Slytherin dormitories and murmured the pass word. Once inside I head straight for my room, I could smell the faint scent of blood coming from my suite case. I busted through my door and let my fangs slip out. Only to be startled when a second later the door slammed behind me. I twirled around to be met by an enraged Snape.

"Three months of training and you still can't control your blood lust? You're so consumed by hunger you couldn't even sense that I was in your room!" His words dripped with disappointment.

My natural instinct was to yell back, but I found myself at a loss of words. He was completely right. I should've been aware of his presence, I should've been able to control myself in the great hall. When I said nothing he let out a frustrated sigh and walked to my suite case. I silently watched him as he prepared me a cup of fresh blood. When we made eye contact again he was visibly calmer.

"Besides almost going on a killing spree, What have you been up to boy?" If that was his idea of humor I didn't find it funny. So much so I almost contemplated not telling him about Granger. Nevertheless I knew I had to.

"Oh you know nothing new. Trying to be a normal 18-year-old, I think I met my soul mate, and I started reading a new book." I could be funny too.

"That's no joking matter." He grunted as he pinched his nose in between his index finger and thumb in frustration.

I sobered at this, he was once again right. When he said nothing I guessed he wanted me to explain what had happened.

"Well It was exactly as you explained it. It was like for a second I was souly focused on her mere existence, I wanted her blood but i didn't want to kill her, even now her scent lingers in my mind." Just talking about her made my throat ache.

"Who may I ask is this girl?" Snape asked with a look of surprise.

"Granger." I snarled.

"Ironic no? You tormented the girl for six years now and here she's your soul mate" I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"I didn't reply to him, but instead drank the rest of my cups contents. When he just stood there I finally spoke. Well more of yelled.

"What do I do? I'm still new to this whole vampire thing!"

"Knowing you you probably still view her as nothing more then a mudblood correct?"

"A slightly attractive mudblood but a mudblood no less." Snape shook his head at me.

"We'll see how long that lasts. Get some sleep you'll have an interesting day tomorrow." He said with a knowingness only he knew.

I didn't waste time asking him what he meant, I knew the old bat wouldn't answer me.

I was pushed up against the Slytherin entrance, dainty hands were wrapped around my neck, and soft kisses were being placed across my face. Usually I was more of a make out guy but these soft kisses were turning me on. I groaned when the permiscus woman cupped my erection through my pants.

"Say the pass word." she commanded me I shamelessly obeyed her.

She jumped up and wrapped her legs around my waist,. I kicked the door open and stumbled back until I reached the nearest wall. I pinned her in between the wall and myself, as i pushed myself into her I felt her grind her core against my erection. I eagerly thrusted back making her through her head back and moan. It was my turn to lay soft kisses across her. I sucked on her cleavlege hopefully leaving a mark. I wanted everyone to know that this woman was taken.

"Say my name." She spoke breathlessly as she ran her hands over my chest.

Realization hit me. Who was this vixen? Then I smelt it. Mango's and sugar.

"Granger." I moaned.

I awoke with a start, a throbbing throat, and erection. The summer light shone through the curtains, It was time to get up anyways. I regained my composure and went straight to my drawer where I kept my pigs blood.

-what the hell was that dream all about?- I had mixed emotions about dreaming of her. On one hand I had no control over it, on the other I wished I did. I willed myself to stop thinking about it as I finished my cup.

I eerily entered the great hall. To my relief my hunger didn't get the best of me. I spotted blaise sitting with Crabbe and Goyle. Sitting down with them I made small talk with my friends, mainly Blaise. Seeing as Crabbe and Goyle were eating most the time. Blaise was on about his latest romantic interest but I wasn't listening. I could feel her coming, I could smell her blood, I could almost taste her. MY gaze was locked on the great halls main entrance. As if on queue she walked in with potter on one side and Weasley on the other.

"I don't know why she allows them in her presence." Blaise broke me out of my daze as he saw me looking at the trio.

"If you're referring to Granger probably because she's no better then them." But as the insult left my mouth I felt no anger or spite towards her. In all actuality it made me feel weird in my chest. Kind of like guilt. -she's just a mudblood!- I reminded myself. I took another glance in her general direction. She was laughing about something as she cutely hit Weasley repetitively in joy. There was that pesky feeling again. Jealousy. -she is just a mudblood right?- I wasn't so sure anymore.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! Please review.


End file.
